Tragic Rose
by Ketchum
Summary: Short story Starting our two favorite pokemon trainers (ash and misty) and a book Ash finds with a story about a trainer named "Rose".


Tragic Rose *edited*  
  
By: Ketchum  
  
Rated: PG  
  
This is one of the shortest stories I've ever written. You don't have to like it :-P I was really bored one night. It's a little story of a Pokémon trainer named Rose. As usual, I don't own Pokémon :) Just the plot and Rose :) enjoy!  
  
I got a review that gave me a few suggestions :) so lets try them out :) thanks for the input Morbane!  
  
  
  
Misty had been unusually down lately. Nobody noticed though, nobody ever noticed. She lay awake in her bed, thinking over her life. Lately, her thoughts kept drifting to the past. It just depressed her though, and she had nobody to talk to about it, nobody in the world, she was alone, she would always be alone, for all eternity. Her parents were long since dead, her sisters only "cared" about her because she was their sister, and it was a sibling law. Ash and Brock were their own friends, and they were guys anyway. She wished there was someone, anyone, who would listen to her.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash lay in bed, thinking about how he missed his father; it had been years since he had seen him. He thought, he met Brock's father and knew what had happened to his mother, but Misty never talked about her parents, he wished he could ask her, but she'd probably get mad at him. She always did that.  
  
And as usual, Brock was asleep, dreaming about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.  
  
Misty looked over to Pikachu and Togepi, sharing a little bed, they were so adorable. She needed some fresh air. She picked herself up off the cot she was laying on and walked out onto the deck of the Pokémon center. There was a slight breeze, but it felt nice. It was early autumn, the leaves were just beginning to fall, and it was beautiful. She wished she had someone to share it with.  
  
"Misty?" she heard from behind her. Startled, she turned around.  
  
"Ash, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," he said, sitting in a patio chair. Misty ignored him and looked out over the view again. There was a little lake to the far right, and deep woods to the far left. This was a very secluded Pokémon center. Despite that, it was very crowded during the day, maybe because it was the only one around for miles. "I can't sleep, you?" he asked, answering Misty's question.  
  
"Can't sleep," she muttered. They stayed silent for a few minutes, just looking out over the lake.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ash asked.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Liar," she looked at him angrily, "That's not possible Misty. You have to have something in your head."  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase that, nothing you would care about," she said walking back into the Pokémon center.  
  
"Misty," he sighed, standing up. He knew she wouldn't like it if he followed her, but that never stopped him before. He walked in and looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere to be found, however there was a door, over to the left, that he had missed before. He walked over to it, it led to a basement. He wondered if Misty had gone down there. He decided to find out.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the steps, he was surprised, there was a pool! Misty sat on the edge, her feet dangling into the water. He came in and sat next to her. She took a quick glance at him and looked back into the water, watching her feet sway back and forth.  
  
"Is it warm?" he asked. Misty nodded. He slipped off his slippers and tossed them to the side, and slowly stuck his feet into the water. "By the way," he started; Misty continued watch her feet "swim". "I do care," he said quietly.  
  
Misty stopped and looked at him quizzically. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Misty was at a loss for words, so she uncomfortably went back to watching her feet. "You know, if you ever need to talk, I'll listen, promise,"  
  
"Thanks," she said, her face turning a slight shade of red. Ash stood up and walked away. He went into the lobby, where Brock and Pikachu were asleep. He grabbed his blanket, and walked into the sitting room. It was light in here. He looked at the book shelf, there were many books, all biographies of Pokémon trainers. There was one that looked interesting, so he picked it up, it was called Tragic Histories.  
  
He began to read the first story.  
  
Rose was born on February 18, 1954, into a rich family. Rose had long red hair. She wore only dresses and looked as proper as any rich child should. As a young girl, she enjoyed playing outside, and ruined many dresses. She also was very adventurous, and wanted to train Pokémon. However, in her culture it was unacceptable for a girl her age to do such things. So on the night of her tenth birthday, she died her hair black, and cut it short so she would not be recognized. Then she ran away and started on her Pokémon journey. She had no Pokémon, so she decided to take her fishing pole and catch one, it was a Goldeen.  
  
Rose and Goldeen traveled through the old Fruto league capturing other Pokémon, and gathering badges. They competed in the championships, and came in first place. People were amazed at the young nameless trainer. However, after more investigations they found out who she was, and she was sent back to her home. For two years she was detained in her home, but she trained her Pokémon in secret. On her thirteenth birthday, she announced to her parents that she was going to go to Pokémon Technical, a school for the art of training Pokémon.  
  
At first, her parents were reluctant, however when they found out it was a place where all of the rich people's kids went, they allowed her to go. By now, her hair had grown out, but her mother had forced her to continue dying it black, as a reminder of the torture she put her parents through.  
  
Rose spent three years at Pokémon technical, she skipped one year, ready to graduate at the young age of sixteen. As soon as she graduated, she decided to travel. She traveled to the city of Kanto, there was no Pokémon league there. She took action, to change this condition. She traveled to indigo, the capital in Kanto. She talked to the president, who agreed that it would be a good idea. Rose was instantly thrust into the spotlight as the construction of the Kanto league began.  
  
1970 was the first year of the league. As of now, there are 10 gyms, however, at the start there were only seven gyms. The championships were held in December. However, the next year in December, the war between Johto and Kanto was taking place.  
  
Rose became a nurse, stationed in Cerulean city. She took initiative to set up a temporary hospital for injured soldiers. However, the war only lasted through March, when the league started up again. Rose, left with a big building, decided to turn it into a gym, becoming the eighth gym in the Kanto league. Later, two more were added in Cinnabar and Pewter.  
  
During the war, Rose met a wonderful soldier by the name of Charles. He disappeared along the way, but one day while she was working in the gym. A young cloaked man walked into the arena, asking for a challenge. She asked him what Pokémon he would use, and he said "not a Pokémon battle, guess who I am," she had no idea, and after three tries she had lost. He took off his hood and looked her in the eyes. It was Charles, the two of them were married less than a month later.  
  
They had four daughters, remarkably only one had the same red hair and spirit as Rose. The others seemed to be more like their father. They lived well for many years, battling and earning lots of money. Four years after the youngest daughter had been born, the family disappeared. It was all over the news, nobody knew what happened. Three weeks later, the four girls turned up in a hotel room, completely bewildered and scared. The police took them into custody, and found out who they were. The oldest daughter was only thirteen. However, the authorities decided it would be okay for them to continue living at the gym.  
  
To this day nobody knows what happened to Rose and her husband, they were never found. The daughters refuse to talk, and they have legal protection, so that nobody will harass them.  
  
This is the tragic story of Rose. A hero in our community, and the founder of the Kanto league, may she rest in peace.  
  
Ash shut the book, thinking about the story he had just read. He wondered if it was real. It couldn't be, Misty and her sisters lived at the Cerulean City gym now, and . . . his thoughts came to a halt, could Rose be Misty's mother? There was only one way to find out. He walked back to the lobby, Misty still wasn't asleep. He went back down to the pool, and she wasn't there either. He wondered where she could be. He looked out of the window, and she was sitting on the front steps to the center. He walked out and sat next to her.  
  
"You're still up?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I was reading," he said, handing her the book. "You should read the first story," he suggested.  
  
"Okay," she said, looking at him oddly.  
  
She opened the book and began to read. Ash watched her as she did. At first she looked a little weird, but the expression on her face began to get sadder. After about two minutes, she slowly closed the book and handed it back to Ash. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why did you want me to read that?" she asked, looking to him, tears in her eyes, but she tried to hide it.  
  
"Because it took place in the same town that you live in," he said uneasily.  
  
"You think that Rose is my mom, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Is she?" he asked.  
  
Misty stood up and walked back into the Pokémon center. He sighed, why did things have to be so difficult with her? He stood up and followed her. She was in the sitting room, but the light was out. She had curled herself up on the couch, trying hard to fall asleep.  
  
"Misty?" he asked, when he saw her.  
  
"What?" she asked sharply.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"Why?" she asked. He sat down in front of her, he could barely see her.  
  
"To think that was your mother, it's just that you've never said anything before, and,"  
  
"She was my mom Ash," she interrupted, sniffling.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"Don't be," she said quietly, "It's not your fault,"  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Ash began to stand up. "I'm going to go back and try to fall asleep," he replied.  
  
"Ash?" she asked, reaching up, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"Know what?" he asked, turning to her.  
  
"What happened,"  
  
"Only if you want to say," he said, interested, truly wanting to know the story. She sat up, patting the seat next to her. Ash sat down. "I've never told anyone," she said quietly.  
  
"You don't have to tell me," he stated.  
  
"I want to, if you want to hear," she replied.  
  
"I want to hear,"  
  
"Okay then, well, in that story it said we disappeared one night," Misty stated. Ash half nodded.  
  
"I was only four, I was the youngest that they referred to," she smiled slightly. "So, I don't really remember everything. I do remember late one night there was a knock on the door, and an official looking man in a uniform was standing there." She cringed at the memory, that man was the start of it all. "I can still remember his face; he didn't seem like a mean man, just someone doing his job. Well, that's what Daisy told me, anyway, he said we had to go with him," she paused.  
  
"And . . .?" Ash asked.  
  
"And, we did. We were allowed to take a small bag, but we had to pack quickly. I took my Goldeen that my mother had given me, along with a teddy bear. They took us to some warehouse, where they made us stay. My mother wanted to know why we were there, the man just laughed. An evil laugh, he didn't seem nice after that. He left, and shut a gate, that we had all missed when we came in. I cried, I mean, what four yearold wouldn't? but my father yelled at me," she said bitterly.  
  
"I didn't cry anymore after that," she said solemnly. "We stayed there for a long time, they did feed us, and my sisters played a lot of games, but I wasn't allowed to because they said I was too little, so I only got to watch. This just lasted so long, I sat with my mother most of the time, and we talked about when we got home," Misty began to choke on her own words.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, really," he said, the last thing he wanted was to see Misty cry.  
  
"No it's okay, really," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "She talked about how when we got home, she'd show me how battle with goldeen, and that one day I could help her run the gym."  
  
"Well you did get to run the gym,"  
  
"Yea, but it wasn't the same, you know?" he stared at her oddly, "Oh well. After a while, they said it was a week and a half, they took my father out. That was the second worst moment of my life."  
  
"What was the first?"  
  
"I'm getting to that," she hushed him. "I asked why they took him away from us, and why couldn't we go? He told us that we were girls, and it was wrong to kill little girls," she took a deep breath. "I didn't understand then, which I guess was for the best, but my mother and Daisy did, all they did was cry. I cried because they were crying, and Daisy yelled at me. That was the last time I cried in front of my sisters," she explained.  
  
"A few days later, they took my mother. I never saw her again, or my father. That Ash, was the worst moment in my life. The last time I saw my mother, the last hug she gave me, she said be brave" she trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty," he said, putting a hand on hers. She quickly pulled it away though, and continued with her story.  
  
"The next day they gave us dinner, and the next thing we knew we were in a hotel room. Daisy said they had put some kind of sleeping thing in the food. The cops found us, and there was a bunch of legal stuff, and then we got to go home. Daisy watched us, she was mean to me, like really mean Ash. Like when the three of them made a "club" called the sensational sisters, and I wasn't allowed to be in it. They started doing water shows, and left the battling to me, one day I got really mad and left, and I met you," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"For what?" he asked, amazed by her story. He took her hand off of his face and held it.  
  
"Being my friend, putting up with me, never asking questions,"  
  
"Aw Misty, you don't need to thank me for that,"  
  
"I never had a friend till I met you, I saw trainers come in and out of the gym, they had friends, and I envied them."  
  
"Well now you have friends too," he said, squeezing her hand. "Let's go to bed, you need a good nights sleep,"  
  
"You too Mr. Ketchum!" she teased.  
  
They walked into the other room and lay down in their beds. Ash closed his eyes. Misty lay awake, just as before. "Ash?" she asked, he mumbled something incoherent. "Thanks,"  
  
"Anytime," he mumbled back.  
  
What u think? I know! I know! Lame ending! Sorry! Please review!!!! 


End file.
